Hum Kisise Kum Nahi
by love rajvi
Summary: Guys this is my third story on rajvi..well its not romantic story.. but about two persons who always fights but altast becomes friends.. peep inside to know what makes them friends..


**Guys here is my third fic on rajvi.. I know, I'm not that much good writer like others.. but I tried my best..**

**This fic is totally different from my first two fics…. And I hope that you will like it .**

* * *

A girl in formal dress,with hair braided enter cid bureau with sweet smile on her face.. she wishes good morning to all officers.. all reply her with sweet smile on their faces... she moves toward her desk ,sit in revolving chair , turns on her pc and start completing pending files .. after 15 mins Acp sir enters..all stands up and greets him good morning..

Acp: good morning..aj ek naya officer join karega ..

Daya: wohi sir jiske bare main apne humme parso kaha tha?

Acp: haan daya wohi

Just then a man enters ..

Man: senior inspector rajat reporting sir….

Acp: welcome to cid rajat..

Rajat: thanks sir..

All stand in line to meet the new officer .. purvi's full attension was in file ..shreya hits her with elbow..

Shreya: kamse kam do min ke liye toh file se naraz hatta..

Purvi: ek min..yeh complete karlo ..acp sir ko abhi dena hain..

Acp to rajat: rajat yeh hain senior inspector abhijeet aur daya..(rajat shakes hand with abhijeet and daya) yeh hain sachin , yeh freddy , pankaj, vineet,Nikhil,,shreya (rajat shake hand with said welcome to him)aur yeh hain inspector purvi..

Purvi hearing her name ,moves her eyes towad rajat..

Purvi: welcome si..(she stops ) tum…

Rajat: tum .. yaha bhi chali ayi mera picha karte karte..

Purvi: main tumhara picha nahi karrahi samjhe ,tum hi hoo jo mera picha karte hoon.

Rajat: oh hello! Mujhe koi shoq nahi hain,tumhara picha karne ka .. mera chale toh main tumhari chehra tak na dekhoon..

Purvi: same here… par isbar main tumhare nahi ,tum mere piche aye hoo..

Rajat: uff ,tumhare sath baaton se koi nahi jeet sakhta..

Purvi: thanks..mr .attitude

Rajat: welcome .ms. nautanki..

Purvi pointing finger toward rajat: you!

All were shocked . standing lika a statue, looks at each other , don't know what to say… finally acp stops them..

Acp:(loudly ,angry): yeh kya hora hain yaha ?

Both stand straight..

Tabhi acp sir ko ek call ata hain aur wo bureau ke bahar chale jate hain..

Abhijeet: tum dono jante hoon ek dusree ko?.

Rajat: sir yeh toh puchiyan hi mat ,jab jab is larki meri zindagi main ayi hain ,kuch na kuch bura toh hua hi hain.. ab pata nahi kya hoga…aur rahi baat isse jane ki toh yeh wo pain hain jiske upar pain killer bhi kaam nahi karta…

purvi: agar main tumhare liye problem hoon toh kyun ate ho meri zindagi main..jaha jati hoon waha pohoch jate hoon..

rajat: dekho mera pehla din hain yaha … issilye kuch nahi kehraha hoon..

purvi: tum ne kuch nahi kaha…? Itne der se tumm …(and she stop) uff leave it tumse baat karna hi bekar hain..

(and she move toward her desk and start doing something ,her face was fully red in anger specially her nose..all look at each other and give a confused look..shreya comes toward purvi:

shreya (touching her forehead): arre purvi tu thik toh haina.. tujhe bukhar toh nahi ..

purvi: kya karrahi hain?

Shreya: tu thik toh hain na?

Purvi:kyun?

Shreya: nahi tujhe isse pehle kisise aise baat karte nahi dekha na issiliye..

Purvi: chup kar aur mujhe kaam karne de..

Tabhi bureau ka phone bajta hain aur ek naya case report hota hain.. sab crime scene mein jate hain..

's residence:

Daya: so mrs .mehta apka kehna hain ki mr .mehta parso se gayeb the ..aur ajj unki lash garden mein milla..

Mrs Mehta: ji sir..

Daya: apko kissi pe shaq hain.. kon kar sakta hain aisa?

Mrs .mehta : nahi sir mujhe kisi par sahq nahi hain..

Rajat: unka kisi ke sath dushmani tha..

: nahi sir woh toh bohot ache the.. sab ke sath ache se baat karte the.. unka bhala kon dushman ho sakhta hain..

Daya to all : ghar ka talashi loo …

Pankaj aur Nikhil bed room ka talashi lete hain.. shreya kitchen study room ka aur rajat aur purvi living room ka..purvi ko sofa ke niche ek watch dikhta hain.. aur woh sofa move karne ki koshis karti hain..par nahi parti..

Purvi(thinking): kya karu yeh sofa toh bohot bhari hain.. try karte karte meri kamar dard hogaya par yeh toh zara se bhi apne jagah se nahi hatti..(looking toward rajat)kaya karu madat mangu mr .attitude se.. nahi nahi .. ek bar help liya toh pura zindagi tana sunayega..(wo ek aur bar koshish karti hain par koi faida nahi hota …) ahh meri kamar… help manghi leti hoon..

Purvi to rajat: suno.. (no responds ) sir ..(no respond) ..rajat sir.

Rajat: tum mujhe bula rahi hoon..?

Purvi: nahi main toh uss dewar ko bularahi thi.

Rajat: oh ..bulao..(and he turns other side)

Purvi(she kicks the sofa lightly in anger) :rajat sir kya ap meri madad karenge iss watch ko bahar nikal ne mein

Rajat looks at her and move toward the sofa.. and start pushing it..

Rajat: ab mera muh kya dekh rahi hoon…madad karo mera..

Rajat takes the watch and move toward mrs .mehta..

Rajat to mrs .mehta: yeh ghadi kiska hain?

: pata nahi sir …isse pehle kabhi nahi dekha..

Tabhi daya aur baki sab ate hain..

Daya: rajat kuch mila..

Rajat: hain sir yeh watch milla hain..sofa ke niche..

Daya(patting his shoulder): good job..

Purvi (thinking): mujhe mila tha ..aur usne sari credit le li..huh..

Kuch aur na milne ke vajase ,sab bureau wapas jate hain..

In cid bureau:

Purvi to duo: sir main canteen ja rahi hoon.. ap coffee piyenge?

Daya: haan haan .. zarur

Purvi move toward cateen … rajat comes toward duo to show a file..trio discuss about it .. rajat was about to move toward his desk…and purvi entered with coffee.. both clash with each other.. coffee fell on purvi 's and rajat's shirt.. both look at each other with angry face..

Both together: kya hain? dikhayi nahi deta?

Rajat: tum dekhke nahi chal sakti ..

Purvi: apko dikhayi nahi deta andhe hain app ?

Duo looks at each other.

Daya: phirse shuru hogaye..

Duo move toward them to stop them…abhijeet handles rajat and daya handles purvi..

Abhijeet: yeh kya chalraha hain … haan? ..

Daya: kya huya purvi koi tension hain kya ? isse pehle tumhe kissise aise bat karte huye nahi dekha..

Purvi: (looking toward rajat ):sir jab itne bare problem ..mere samne ghum raha hain toh tension kaise nahi hoga.

Rajat:oh hello ! problem main nahi hoon,infact problem tum hoo….jab jab tum mere samne ati hoon kuch na kuch toh hota hi hain..

Daya: ab tum dono bass bhi karo.. acp sir ageye toh affat ajayegi..

Both looks at each other with angry eyes .. and move toward their desk.. all day fight like this ….

8 pm outside bureau:

Purvi was coming out of bureau , when she saw rajat walking toward his car, she makes angry face and start walking … and stop beside the road for taxi.. rajat notice her .. he start his car.. but unfortunately his car stop beside purvi..rajat comes out of his car.. and kicked it..

Rajat: yeh toh hona hi tha.. wo jo khari hain yaha..

Purvi turns to answer…

Purvi: yeh road tumhara nahi hain.. yeh sarkar ka hain.. aur meri marzi main agar puri raat bhi yaha ruki ,toh bhi tumhe khehne ka koi haq nahi hain samjhe… aur main ne kaha tha tumare car ko .. ki aja bache mere paas akar band hoja.. aur band toh hona hi tha.. tumahara car jo hain…

Rajat: oye miss .nautanki tum thak nahi jati itna bol ti hoon .. pura din bureau mein baatein karti rahti hoon.. uff..

Purvi: ab isse bhi tumhe problem hai.?

Rajat: (thinking): isse behes karne se acha hain ki main apne liye koi taxi dhondon..

Just then a taxi was passing …

Both together: taxi..

Taxi stops..

Taxi driver: app dono sath mein hain..

Both together: nahi..

Taxi driver: toh ap dono mein se kisko jana hain?

Both together: mujhe…

Taxi driver confused..

Rajat: dekho miss .nautanki mujhe jane doon ..tum apne liye koi aur taxi dhoond lena..

Purvi: main kyun ? maine pehle awaz diya….tum jao aur apne liye koi aur taxi dhoondo..

Rajat(pointing finger): oye miss . nautanki..apna bakwas band karo..

Purvi (pointing finger): oye mr .attitude main bakwas nahi karrahi samjhe.. aur ladies first bhi kuch hota hain ..samjhe..

Rajat: ladies first ,ache logo ke liye hota.. tum jaisi ke liye nahi ?

Purvi: (pointing finger):you!

Taxi driver: aplogo ko jhagra karna hain toh kijiye ,main toh chale..

(and he leave)

Purvi: arrre sono tu…

Rajat: dekha tumhare liye ..yeh taxi bhi chali gayi..

Purvi: ab mene kiya kya..

Rajat: wohi jo tum hamesha karti hoon.. uss din train miss hogaya tha.. aur ab yeh taxi..

Purvi: maine kaha tha tumhe train se uttar ke herogiri dikhane ke liye..

Rajat: woh toh maine insaniyat ke nate kiya tha..

Purvi: insanniyat ke naate kiya huya kaam kar ne ke baad, tanna nahi sunaya jata..

Rajat: whatever!

Both turns and start walking…

12 am purvi's residence:

Purvi: ah meri pair (leg) .. uss mr . attitude ki wajase mujhe ghar chalkar ana parha…ab toh meri pair dard se phata ja raha hain..

Aur who langrate huye apne bed room main jakar so jati hain…

Next morning , cid bureau:

purvi,shreya , pankaj, sachin, freddy, vineet and nikhil were already present in bureau….after sometimes abhijeet , daya and rajat enters..all wish good morning to their seniors.. purvi looks at raajt in angry eyes…. All start working… after few hours..

daya to purvi: purvi zara forensic lab se report le ana..

purvi: ok sir..

purvi move toward forensic.. after sometimes purvi was entering inside bureau.. and rajat was going in canteen .. both again clash…files falls down from purvi's hand….. purvi was already angry about last night.. and now her anger was on peak..

purvi: dekhayi nahi deta toh chasma pehna karo na.. bar bar takra jate hoon….huh..

rajat: chasma toh tumhe pehna chahiye ..

purvi: dekho pehle se hi mood bohot kharab hain.. ab aur gussa mat dilao..

rajat: gussa toh tumne dilaya tha kaal..pata hain mujhe chaal kar jana parha ghar..

purvi: toh mein kya train se gayi thi? Mujhe bhi chal kar hi jana parha.. .. tumhare wajase..

rajat: mere wajase ? tumhari wajase mera car kharab hogaya tha..

purvi: oh hello! Mein tumhari..

rajat: ( cuts her): who mera dialogue hain..

purv(loudly) jo bhi hoon ..galti tumhara tha.. ,tumhare wajase woh taxi bhi chala gaya .. aur mujhe ghar chaal kar jana parha..

rajat: dekho mujhe tumse se baat karne koi interest nahi hain..

purvi: same here..

purvi picks the file .. and enter inside .. rajat move toward canteen..

in bureau:

purvi(thinking): pata nahi kya samajh ta hain apne ap ko… kuch toh karna hi parega nah itoh yeh mr . attitude chain se jine nahi dega..

in canteen:

rajat thinking: uff ms. Nautanki ne toh jina hi haram karke rakha hain.. kuch toh karna hi parega…hmm..just wait and watch ms . nautanki.. tumhari mein kya karta hoon…

* * *

**so its done… pls do reviews and let me know how was it.. and should I continue it or not?**


End file.
